La leyenda de la princesa saiyain
by lee-lee94
Summary: Bra a llevado una vida normal todos estos años pero cuando una leyenda olvidada se vuelva realidad con la ayuda de unos nuevos enemigos,la vida de Bra cambia totalmente...


**Esta es mi primer historia sobre dragon ball, volvia verla y se me ocurrio esta historia, esto tiene lugar durante la seri gt, Bura tiene en esta historia 18 años al igual que Maron, y Goten y Trunks tienen 26**

Era un día como cualquier otro, la peliazul se despertó y corrió a darse un baño, cepillo cuidadosamente su cabello, luego tardo 30 min. en hallar el atuendo indicado ,salio disparada hacia la cocina donde su hermano estaba desayunando un plato de cereal

"Buen Día Trunks"- El joven musculoso se volteo para saludar a su hermana

"Buen día Bra"- le dio un beso en la mejilla y continúo con su desayuno

Bra tomo un poco de jugo y se sentó en la mesa con su hermano

"Y dime Trunks, ¿que harás el día de hoy?" – por el tono, Trunks sabia que su hermana quería algo

"Pues mi padre se encuentra muy molesto porque ya casi no entreno, por lo que hoy ire a casa de Goten donde el Tio Goku nos pondra un entrenamiento muy duro, junto con Pan ,Ubb y Maron "

"Ah ya veo" –dijo decepcionada Bra- "Oye ¿ Si Pan y Maron irán ,porque a mi no me dijeron nada?"

"Creí que a ti no te gustaba nada de eso de entrenar"

"Pues no, pero tampoco a Maron y mira ella también ira"- Bra comenzó a sentirse excluida de todo ese asunto de los guerreros

"A pues ya conoces como es su madre, además a ella si le interesa un poco y a ti por otro lado no, además deberías sentirte suertuda ,tu casi no has entrenado en toda tu vida y papa no se enoja por eso, en cambio conmigo una semana sin entrenar y creo que me va a fusilar "–Ambos rieron, pues Bra habia visto muchas veces a su padre regañar a su hermano por esos motivos

"Si tienes razón, oye y mama y papa ¿donde están?" – pregunto sabiendo que eran su única esperanza

"Pues como yo no estaré en la oficina, mama se va encargar de todo y papa esta entrenando en las montañas, oye Bra, ¿No has olvidado lo de esta noche verdad?"- Trunks sabía que su hermana podía ser olvidadiza

"¿Esta noche? no que pasa hoy" –Bra traba de acordarse pero hasta donde ella sabia hoy no pasaba nada

"Ay Bra, hoy es el cumpleaños de Gohan, le harán una fiesta, todos van a estarán presentes, ¿que mama no te dijo nada?"- Bra entonces recordó que su madre fue muy temprano en la mañana a visitarla, ella aun dormía, pero su madre le dijo algo sobre una fiesta a la cual tenían que ir.

"Ah si tienes razón "

"Bueno me tengo que ir, se me esta haciendo tarde"- Trunks fue hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza- "nos vemos luego"

"Si, entrena duro"- vio como su hermano salía volando de la casa, termino de desayunar y se preparo para salir, pero antes le hablaría a su mama al celular, sin embargo no le contesto por lo cual decidió hablarle a su oficina

"Oficina de la señorita Bulma buenos días"- era la secretaria de su mama

"Ah hola soy Bra, ¿se encuentra mi mama? "

"Hola señorita, su madre se encuentra en una junta muy importante,¿ en que le puedo ayudar?"

"Am no nada, gracias, no vemos"

"Esta bien señorita, hasta luego"

Ni modo, yo intente avisarle- se dijo a si misma

Salio de su casa y se dirigió al centro comercial

Se probó un montón de atuendos y comprobó varios de ellos luego decidió ir a comprar un regalo para Gohan, sin embargo sentía como si alguien la estuviera vigilando, pero no le presto mucha atención, estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a todos otra vez, no ha habido batalladas ,por lo tanto todos se han separado haciendo sus vidas, sin embargo Bra siempre a encontrado muy interesante el hecho que las únicas veces que cuando todos están mas unidos que nunca es cuando algún peligro amenaza a la tierra y cuando todo vuelva a estar tranquilo pasan años para que se encuentren. Ella veía muy seguido a Maron pues era su mejor amiga, sin embargo a los demás casi no, ella adora cuando todos se juntan y se ponen a platicar sus anécdotas, eso es de algo de lo cual siempre se ha sentido celosa, todos tienen historias con todos, menos ella .

Salio del centro comercial ya cuando estaba oscureciendo, luego se detuvo en seco, ella no tenia carro aun y tampoco sabia volar como los demás, como llegaría a casa de Gohan, decidió hablarle a su madre otra vez para ver si alguien pasaría por ella. De pronto un carro se detuvo frente ella y un señor con un aspecto poco peculiar se bajo

"¿Señorita Bra?"- pregunto el hombre

"¿Si?"

"Su madre la señora Bula me a enviado por usted para ir a la fiesta" –Bra sintio alivio de que se hubieran acordado de ella

"Ah si que bien, tome" - Bra le dio las bolsas al señor y subio sin mas al carro

El hombre puso las cosas en la parte de atrás, y subió, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la ciudad

"Oiga señor por aquí no es mi casa, tampoco la de Gohan, ¿si sabe a donde vamos?"

El señor río- "Yo si se a donde vamos pero tu no mocosa"

Bra se asusto y antes de que se pudiera bajar, el hombre la tomo del brazo, haciéndola bajar a la fuerza, se encontraban en la mitad de la nada

"Ay oiga suélteme, ¿que le hice yo o mi familia para que me haga esto?"

El señor respondió seriamente- "A mi nada, pero a mis jefes si" - Golpeo fuertemente a la joven haciendo que se desmayara y la llevo con su misteriosos jefes

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

Ya todos estaban llegando a la fiesta, solo faltaban los que estaban entrenando, todos estaban muy felices pues hace tiempo que no se reunían todos los guerreros Z

Luego llegaron los demás junto con Vegeta.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de sus nuevas aventuras y experiencias. Bulma comenzó a buscar a su hija

"Trunks ¿donde esta tu hermana?"- pregunto su madre

"No lo se, yo salí muy temprano a entrenar dijo que quería salir pero no me dijo a donde"- en ese momento Trunks se sintió muy irresponsable al no haber preguntado a su hermana a donde tenia pensado ir.

"Ya veo" – Bulma se quedo pensando porque no habría llegado su hija

"¿Que te pasa?"- pregunto su buena amiga Milk

"Es solo que Bra no a llegado"

"No te preocupes, ya veras que no tarda"- Milk le dio una calida sonrisa tratando de de hacerla sentir mejor

"Eso espero"- Se dirigió hacia Vegeta que se encontraba en una esquina cruzado de brazos, como siempre un anti-social

"Oye Vegeta ¿Has visto a Bra? "

"No, ¿Por qué?" –pregunto en tono serio y cortante

"Es solo que no a llegado"

"Tal ves decidió no venir, suertuda ella"

"No creo, ella quiere mucho a todos, hace mucho que no los ve"

Bulma fue a un sofá y sentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza un poco preocupada por su querida hija, de pronto el nuevo celular que había creado comenzó a vibrar, era un teléfono en el cual podías ver a la otra persona, era una especia de 3d. Miro quien le llamaba y sintió un gran alivio al ver que era Bra.

Sin embargo cuando contesto todos los presentes voltearon a ver a hacia Bulma pues un grito espantoso se escucho: Bra

" Ahhhh!"- grito Bra, quien todos podían ver tirada en suelo, todos fueron hacia Bulma para ver que pasaba

"Cállate mocosa" - una voz extraña le respondió

Bra volteo hacia la pantallita-"Mama ayu…."- pero el hombre de la voz misteriosa le arrebato el teléfono y lo aventó, sin embargo aunque no podían ver muy bien lo que pasaba si la podían escuchar muy bien

"Que te calles, nadie va ayudarte "

"Claro que si" –Bra grito – "Mi papa y mi hermano son muy fuertes cuanto te encuentren te va ir muy mal, ellos te van acabar"

Un golpe se escuchó y vieron a Bra otra vez en el piso tirada

"Como se atreve a golpear a mi hermana!" -exclamo Trunks sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada

"Niña insolente, nadie te va ayudar" – Sin embargo Bra no se quedo callada

"Mi familia… Mi familia los van a destruir" –dijo Bra aun en el piso

"Dudo mucho que tus padres y tu hermano puedan con lo que viene"- dijo riendo el sujetó

"Ellos no son toda mi familia" –dijo Bra intentando parase sin éxito

"¿De que hablas?"

"L-los guerreros Z ,todos y cada uno son mi familia . Ellos los van acabar, como siempre"- Esta vez el sujeto pateo a Bra en el estomago muy fuerte

"PAPAA!"-grito Bra antes de que la llamada se cortara

Bulma se encontraba llorando, todos estaban muy desconcertados, ¿Quien era ese sujeto?, Trunks se encontraba tratando de controlarse

"Bra!" –gritaba Bulma, mientras Milk la abrazaba tratando de controlarla

"Papa-" dijo Trunks, todos voltearon a ver al príncipe Sayayin . Estaba parado metros atrás, estaba completamente en shock, con los puños cerrados.

Todos sabían que esto era muy difícil para el, pero mas haya de estar preocupados de cómo va a reaccionar Vegeta, todos sabían que los tiempos de paz estaban por acabar, todos lo sentían...

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ,porfavor diganme como va ...;)**


End file.
